Crimson
by Justice of the People
Summary: Obi-Wan is injured in the Crimson Corridor. Xanatos takes advantage. Slash. Graphic. Please pay attention to rating and read warnings inside.


**A/N**: ….So this started out as a request fic from my friend ChildOfAPineapple. What she actually asked for was a Bant death fic with smutty hurt/comfort, so I started writing that. But then things got way out of hand. I don't know how it happened, but everyone should read the warnings closely before continuing. I don't want anyone upset.

**WARNING**: Rape, Bondage, Injury, Torture, Character Death, Upsetting Emotional Stuff, GRAPHIC. There are more graphic things floating around the web, but compared to my usual stuff this is pretty bad. All in all not meant for the squeamish or anyone who will be traumatized by hardcore rape.

**Crimson **

_Blood. So much blood. Some of it mine, some hers…_

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open. He would have jerked awake, but he couldn't move. He lay on his back, his wrists cuffed harshly over his head, and his left leg was twisted at a bizarre angle. It was oddly wet, and something protruded from the skin…

Then he _felt_ it. He gasped for breath and slammed his jaw closed, biting through the inside of his lip.

"So you're up then. Well, consciously speaking."

Obi-Wan's vision blurred, but he knew who stood before him. He just _knew_. His friend's screams of pain echoed inside his skull.

Xanatos knelt on his haunches in front of Obi-Wan, grasping the teenager's chin. "All that _fear_ Jedi. What's the point if you don't use it?"

A sob caught in his throat. "Bant."

The corner of Xanatos's mouth twitched in the semblance of a smile. "Water under the bridge. Or should I say a fish under the bridge?"

The young Jedi shook his head, trying to will away the memory of how empty her eyes looked.

Xanatos stroked Obi-Wan's bloodless cheek. "Don't worry; you're not going to die. At least not here, not now. I'm even going to fix that leg for you."

"Why did you wait?" Obi-Wan rasped weakly.

Xanatos leant forward, his lips brushing against Obi-Wan's ear with every word. "Because I want you to be awake for this."

He bent over Obi-Wan's leg. "I would tell you that this will all be over soon, but it won't. We have all night, and I'm not a doctor."

Obi-Wan looked away, breathing deeply. _Composure. Composure._

"And just so we're clear," Xanatos continued, laying out a roll of gauze. "This will be agonizingly painful."

He gripped the injured leg tightly and Obi-Wan cried out. Xanatos dropped his voice lower. "But not as painful as it was for _her_."

Without breaking eye contact Xanatos twisted his wrist, wrenching Obi-Wan's damaged leg into its proper position. The young Jedi's throat tore with the scream. Tears burned in his eyes.

"You son of a…"

"Shhh," Xanatos said, removing his hand from Obi-Wan's injury. "That's no way to talk to the man saving you, now is it?"

"I'm _here_ because of you. _You_ broke my leg when you pushed me off that balcony," His throat ached with pain and thirst, and his leg throbbed.

"You shouldn't have followed me," Xanatos said scoldingly. "Why two Jedi – two _Padawans_ – would willingly walk into the Crimson Corridor is beyond me."

"We - " Obi-Wan coughed. "We had to stop you."

"And was it worth it?" Xanatos's white teeth glinted in the dim lighting. "Are you happy with your decision?"

"The decision… has been made… there's no point in regretting it now…" the world around Obi-Wan began to dim. Xanatos slapped him hard. The teenager's teeth rattled.

"Don't fall asleep," the dark Jedi ordered. "We're far from finished. You still have a bone sticking out of your leg. Or did you forget?"

Xanatos once again laid his hand on Obi-Wan's leg, but this time directly over the broken bone. Obi-Wan took deep breaths through his nose. He didn't want to scream again. With more force than necessary the dark Jedi shoved the bone back into Obi-Wan's leg in one smooth push. Bile rose in the boy's throat, but he bit the inside of his cheek and held it at bay. Xanatos wrapped the gaze around Obi-Wan's wound, but had nothing to support the boy's leg. It hung limp and useless.

Obi-Wan gasped for air like a beached fish, but he knew he was lucky. Bound and injured, but alive. That's more than Bant could say.

She was just following him. _She_ wanted to get help, but Obi-Wan was afraid that Xanatos would escape before reinforcements could arrive. She went so Obi-Wan wouldn't be alone.

Her death was his fault.

Fresh tears streamed down the young Jedi's face. "If you're going to kill me just get it over with."

Xanatos lifted an eyebrow. "I already told you that you're not dying tonight. But - " he reached down and stroked Obi-Wan's cheek – "no one gets something for nothing. And my mercy doesn't come cheap."

"I don't have anything - "

"You have enough," Xanatos smiled and pushed the boy's uninjured leg aside so that he knelt between his spread legs. He started to strip off his shirt. "Though I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about. Your… _innocence_ is just going to make this more enjoyable."

His guilt over Bant began to slide through his fingers as he become aware of the position he was in.

"My leg is bandaged," Obi-Wan said. "Now let me go."

Xanatos smirked. "I think I deserve a better thank you than _that_."

Summoning the last of his bravado, Obi-Wan returned the smile. "That's unfortunate, because I have no intention of thanking you."

Amusement shimmered in the dark Jedi's blue eyes, and Xanatos undid his belt. "I think we can work something out."

Fear balled in Obi-Wan's stomach. "Xanatos," he said weakly, "it would be foolish - "

Xanatos covered Obi-Wan's mouth, sliding the teenager's tunic open with one hand, an experienced ease to his movements.

"Just stay calm," Xanatos whispered serenely. "If you're a good boy I promise to make this pleasurable for us both."

A rebellious, frightened tear escaped from the corner of Obi-Wan's eye and Xanatos immediately licked it off his cheek. He removed his hand.

"Please, do cry. And feel free to scream. No one in this part of Coruscant will notice."

Obi-Wan's eyes whizzed around the room, frantically searching for an escape. This can't be happening to him. Not Xanatos, not this man, not after Bant. Not after the way she screamed, her eyes widened in fear. Not after the smell of her burnt flesh when Xanatos's lightsaber ran her through…

Now completely stripped, Xanatos ran his hands down Obi-Wan's chest and stopped at his soft penis. He slid his finger down the Jedi's shaft and Obi-Wan's face burned as he felt his body awaken and stiffen in Xanatos's hand. The dark Jedi gripped his erection tightly, almost painfully, and smiled down at the bound boy. He moved across him, releasing Obi-Wan's muscle and bracing his hands on either side of the boy's head.

Without warning or preparation he pushed himself hilt deep inside Obi-Wan, moaning in a low voice. The young Jedi cried out in pain, but Xanatos was moving before his body had time to adjust. Fast and hard, Obi-Wan's damaged leg screamed in protest as it was continuously smacked on the ground. The inside of the boy's body was ripped and damaged. He cried out in blind pain with each of Xanatos's fierce strokes, hot tears blazing trails down his cheeks.

One of the dark Jedi's hands came down to stroke Obi-Wan's erection, and with a cry of humiliation he felt himself jerk inside Xanatos's hand.

Xanatos's sweat slicked chest pressed against Obi-Wan as he leant down to the boy's ear.

"I knew you wanted this."

With another guilt filled cry Obi-Wan came into Xanatos's hand. Releasing the teenager's now empty member Xanatos placed both hands on Obi-Wan's hips, lifting them slightly and holding them still for his thrusts. Somehow he managed to push himself deeper inside the boy, leaning down and kissing Obi-Wan violently, his teeth digging into the boy's lower lip. Blood gushed down Obi-Wan's chin.

As if driven by the sight, Xanatos gripped the teenager's waist harder. Obi-Wan could feel himself bruising under the dark Jedi's hands as Xanatos's plunged in and out, his way lubricated with pre-cum and blood.

"No," Obi-Wan heard himself groan with each thrust, but this seemed to turn Xanatos on even more.

The dark Jedi's thrusts slowed and he moved his face close to Obi-Wan's. "Say it again if you'd like. You can even beg me to stop."

Obi-Wan turned away, closing his eyes and praying for death or at least unconsciousness. Xanatos resumed his hard, cruel pace. The boy pulled at his wrist binding and felt them cut into his skin, but didn't give. He was firmly in place, and nothing more than Xanatos's toy to be used and discarded.

After what felt like a lifetime Xanatos thrust inside the Jedi one last time and came with a deep moan. Obi-Wan felt himself fill with the dark Jedi's hot semen, and was ashamed.

Xanatos released his grip on the boy's waist, leaving angry red marks where his hands had been. He stayed buried inside the teenager as he leant down so his face rested next to Obi-Wan's. He kissed the boy's jawline almost tenderly.

"You're what now? 15? 16?" Obi-Wan knew Xanatos was smirking even though his eyes were closed tightly. "And this was your first go. I could tell."

The room was silent for a moment; Obi-Wan's deep breathing the only audible sound.

He pulled his now soft member out of the teenager and dressed lethargically, glancing at the naked, broken body on the floor several times.

After he was dressed Xanatos knelt beside Obi-Wan, cutting his bindings. He ran the back of his palm along Obi-Wan's cheek.

"You were fun," Xanatos smiled. "Let me know if you ever want another ride."

Obi-Wan flinched. He didn't want to be fun. He didn't want Xanatos to think that he had enjoyed it.

Without another word the dark Jedi rose and sauntered out of the abandoned building, clearly not considering the tired, injured Padawan a plausible threat. He was right. Obi-Wan slipped into unconscious, not caring who found him in the battered building.

Bant was dead, and Obi-Wan deserved everything that he got. Xanatos could come back for seconds and Obi-Wan knew that he would still deserve it.

So what did it matter?

* * *

**A/N**: So there it is. Please review.


End file.
